


【荒连】城郊别墅爆炸案调查报告（节选）

by gluttonyzzz



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gluttonyzzz/pseuds/gluttonyzzz
Summary: 全文：http://huanshujixie.lofter.com/





	【荒连】城郊别墅爆炸案调查报告（节选）

**Author's Note:**

> 全文：http://huanshujixie.lofter.com/

昨夜睡前窗帘没有拉严实，阳光挤开间隙，在浅灰色的短绒地毯上投射出线状光斑。城郊地广人稀，鸟雀的歌声叽叽喳喳从远处隐隐传来，显得分外宁静。中央空调轻声嗡鸣，家居智能管家尽心尽责地维持着室内温度与湿度，保证休息中的主人们能拥有最舒适的体感。

房间正中宽大的双人床隆起一点不起眼的弧度，印着隐晦碎花图案的被子几乎把那对身影掩埋。空气中弥漫着暧昧的味道，并不甜腻，仿佛守卫领地与爱侣的雄兽，充满野性的魅力。

一目连在温暖体温中苏醒，入眼便看见一片光裸肌肤，不算白皙的肤色透着健康光泽，胸前隆起的肌肉弧度充满力量，磁石一样牢牢吸引他的目光。

他动了动睡得酸软的身体，双手乖顺自然地贴在那片肌肤上，小猫似的撑着伸了个懒腰。身旁的人被他惊动，似乎害怕他逃离，撑着床铺一翻身就将他整个人圈在身下，脑袋埋在枕头里依恋地蹭着他颈侧皮肤。

“早安。”荒沙哑低沉的声音连同灼热的鼻息一起喷洒在他耳边，干燥的大掌沿着身体曲线一直往下，最后贴在他紧致的大腿上。

来源不同的Alpha信息素相安无事地飘浮在四周，一股较为明显，另一股却很浅淡，需要集中精神才能感受得到。一目连嗅着荒的信息素，一手抚上他温热的背，一手插进他的发间轻轻挠着：“早安，荒。”

两人不着寸缕紧密相贴，下身蓬勃的欲望自然无所遁形。荒压在他身上，细碎的吻从光洁的额头到颤抖的眉睫，再到挺翘的鼻尖，一点一点耐心地描摹恋人的形状：“身体还好吗？”

一目连被他吻得发软，双臂自觉缠上他的脖子，一条腿难耐地勾上他的腰：“不怎么好……”

眼睛对着眼睛，鼻尖顶着鼻尖，荒一口一口轻啄他的唇，含糊不清地问：“哪里不好？”

“想要……”

柔嫩舌尖追逐一触即离的唇，荒被大胆的恋人撩拨得心神荡漾，毫不客气地回敬一个火热的吻。空气中一股信息素猛然狂躁起来，企图彻底占有另一股气味。牙齿用力又克制地啃咬一目连的唇，舌头趁他张嘴喘息的瞬间长驱直入，扫过柔软的口腔内壁，与那条滑腻甜美的舌纠缠在一起。

“唔……”叹息与黏糊水声从唇齿间逸出，一目连闭着眼享受恋人的伺候，食髓知味的身体变得敏感发烫，性器顶端渗出清液，连带着因长期抑制而不甚明显的信息素都开始变浓。

荒喘着粗气离开一目连，对视的眼里似有滔天巨浪。他舔掉恋人嘴角溢出的津液，嗅着越来越浓郁的信息素说：“你兴奋了。”

“因为是你……”一目连低笑一声，收紧胳膊去够荒的唇。恋人的邀请无疑是最好的催情药，荒应邀低头凶狠地吻他，双手托住翘臀用力压向自己下体，两根同样怒胀挺翘的性器贴在一起，模拟交合一样小幅度耸动着。

探测到房内温度升高，中央空调贴心地喷出冷气，但被窝里的两人已然大汗淋漓。两股霸道的信息素在房间里相互博弈，谁也制服不了谁。本该相互排斥的天性，却因为荒的抚慰变得令人沉迷。一目连被他蹭得爽了，仰着头毫无防备地露出脆弱的脖子，声带振动出诱人的呻吟：“快点……嗯……要到了……”

荒却没打算如他的愿，忽然停下腰部动作，威胁似的轻咬舔舐他的喉结。一目连被他弄得吊在半空不上不下，气得自己伸手下去掏，没想到这人将他手腕擒住举过头顶，还故意放出更醇厚的信息素压制他的行动。

“嘘——别急。”

“你——！”荒的信息素浓度骤然升高，逐渐在博弈中占了上风，受长期使用抑制剂影响的一目连无法反抗，只能手脚发颤地被他制在床上，忿忿地瞪着他。

荒看着他比钩子还要勾人的眼神，只觉他这副又气又耐不住欲望的样子十分可爱，忍着笑意去够床头柜里的润滑剂。

Alpha的身体不像Omega，他们生来便是支配者，却不擅长被支配。情事中也一样，Alpha不会自动分泌用于交配的体液，如果事前不好好扩张，进入时一目连会很疼。

一目连虽然鼓着腮帮子瞪他，双腿却十分乖巧地勾住他的腰，抬高下身露出后方紧闭的入口。荒也不揶揄他，挤了满手润滑剂探到那处入口，指尖浅浅戳刺着把黏液送进去。极富弹性的一圈软肉被手指撑开，又在指尖退出时迅速闭合。荒自觉有趣，两根手指换着快速戳刺小孔，粘稠的润滑液要滴不滴地拉成丝挂在指缝。

“别玩……”一目连哼哼唧唧抗议，只是那水光潋滟的眼和泛着红潮的皮肤实在没多少威慑力。荒眸光一沉，低头含住他的舌吮吸起来，手上蓦地用力插进去一根手指，旋转着抚弄收缩的穴肉。

遭受突然入侵的尖叫全被他堵在嘴里，不知是爽的还是疼的，后穴蠕动着咬紧手指。荒一指在里头摸索，拇指在外时而屈起按压鼠蹊，时而伸直拨弄两颗胀大的肉球，弄得一目连双腿不安分地摩挲他的腰，大腿内侧糊满汗液。

在他刻意调情下，一目连很快适应他的入侵，小声吟叫着放松后穴。荒趁机又探进去一指，两根手指并拢着开发穴道，一边轻轻抠挖软肉，一边模仿性交抽插，很快便将润滑剂插出水声。

“听……”

“……你好烦。”一目连不想听他恶劣的情话，张嘴又与他纠缠起来。

润滑剂咕噜咕噜在肠道里冲刷，扩张的手指也逐渐增加到四根。情动的Alpha耸着腰配合他的动作，忽然手指擦过体内某处，整个人便像触电一般后仰，嘴里发出高亢的呻吟：“啊——那里——！”

像是得到冲锋号角，四根手指密集地攻击那一处，凶猛的快感顿时如同涨潮一般涌上脊髓，几乎要把一目连淹没。偏偏鼻尖全是另一名Alpha极具侵略性的气味，有那么一瞬间他以为自己掉进了发情的雄兽窝里，快要被失去理智的野兽拆解入腹。

“不要……慢点！”

荒干脆压下身将他的尖叫堵回去，手指不停研磨敏感点，下身性器贴着性器快速摩擦，分不清是痛还是爽。肉穴温度不断升高，润滑剂融成水一样的液体，在手指抽插下刷过肠壁排出穴口。一目连在双重快感下很快便缴械投降，抽搐着在小腹上喷出一股又一股乳白精液，竟是射了好几秒才停下。

高潮后信息素肆意蔓延冲撞，一目连被情欲染指的眼眸紧紧锁定汗涔涔的恋人，偏偏他还不愿落于下风，宣战一般的魅惑表情让处于爆发边沿的Alpha彻底狂躁。荒舔了舔嘴角，抽出手指换上更为粗硬的性器，破开高潮后还在抽搐蠕动的穴口，直往肠道深处捅去。

高潮的余韵还未消退又被侵入，又硬又烫的粗长性器强行挤开软肉，胀大的龟头和茎身交错的青筋逐一碾过敏感点，无限放大的快感将一目连带上新一轮情欲折磨。

荒直起身，掐住他的臀肉快速抽动，开拓松软的水穴被插得噗呲作响。被子滑落堆在身后，凉气趁虚而入冰得两人的打了个颤。一目连双腿圈紧他的腰，双手死死攥住床单才没有撞到床头。穴口的皱褶全部撑开，被粗硬耻毛磨得发红变肿，射在小腹上的精液混着汗液往下流，沾染上不断进出的性器，又被性器操进穴里。

深陷情欲的Alpha简直就是一头发狂猛兽，不知疲倦不知怜惜地律动，冲破理智束缚的信息素浓得几乎凝成实体，不留丝毫缝隙地占据他的五感。一目连一面承受着灭顶的快感，一面承受着被恋人信息素压制的恐慌，敞开身体任由鱼肉，全身心都交由他支配。

“受不了了……荒……荒……”一目连哭着求饶，突然被荒一个用力深插弄得眼前发白，身体里的滚烫热液像泄洪一样冲出，浇在龟头上差点把荒弄射。荒停下动作，俯身将不安的恋人抱起面对面坐着。

“我在……别怕。”

温柔的吻落在一目连形状优美的锁骨上，荒耐心安抚着他，身下大开大合的动作改为浅浅戳刺，每一下都戳到敏感点，比起野性原始的律动更加叫人难耐。汲取到恋人的体温，一目连只想快点结束这场失控的结合，抱着他的头将他压向胸前，一边用后穴吸食起那根野蛮的东西，一边带着哭腔说：“不行了……快点结束……”

“遵命。”

荒叼着正好送到眼前的乳珠撕扯，下身用力向上一顶，性器猛地全根没入，灌满肠道的水液被插得滴滴答答往床上漏，失禁般的快感激得一目连又是一声呻吟。每一下抽送都在重力帮助下插得更深，前所未有的酸胀与酥麻席卷全身，连指尖都不住颤抖。

Alpha狂暴的野性在作祟，叫嚣着填满与被填满。荒仰头看着失神的恋人，身心都得到极大满足，在肉穴里狠狠抽插数十下后一个深顶，性器顶端胀大成结卡住肠道，开始持续而猛烈的射精，精液夹杂着汹涌的信息素一股股浇灌在痉挛的肠肉上，将本就水液晃荡的后穴射得更满。

“啊——”身体被精液填满，感官被依恋的信息素占据，一目连浑身脱力趴在荒怀里，可怜的性器颤抖着漏出丝丝浊液，蹭得两人小腹湿漉漉的。

荒半硬的性器还埋在他体内，搂着他便倒在床上，扯过被子把两人盖得严严实实。连番高潮后餍足的恋人十分依赖他，与他紧紧相贴一刻都不愿分离。荒拨开他汗湿的额发，珍惜地舔吻疲倦的恋人：“去洗澡好不好？”

“不想动……”一目连缠着他亲吻，后穴里埋着的那根在动作间滑了出来，大股浊液决堤似的打湿床单，水流过敏感甬道惹得他又是一声哼哼。

暴风雨过后两股信息素重归平静，一改情动时的暴虐姿态，在空气中丝缕交缠。一目连的体质比不上一般Alpha，很快就在荒的怀抱里睡着了。后者躺在他身边欣赏他的睡颜，过了好一会儿确认他熟睡后，才小心抱起他去浴室清洁。


End file.
